How The World Unite Us
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: Inspired by Elle Werner's story; Single's Love! "Then let's restart from the start." Giotto smiled, offering hand to him. "This is the place where it all starts so it will be a nice place to restart it all." G27.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

><p>It was summer, and the temperature was so high that chocolate could melt under the sunshine in twenty seconds flat. The sun was shining almost mercilessly on earth and crickets sung, completing the familiar scenery of a hot summer. No one was seen walking on the street as people decided to stay at home under the air conditioner or lazily fanning themselves.<p>

Giotto, too, slumped on the couch under the air conditioner in his office. Some of his shirt's buttons was opened to let his skin meet the cold air. It was just too hot; it could've killed someone.

A boy with sandy hair sitting next to him looked up at his father with a frown. He knew that he was slacking off from his work and it was not good; Uncle G would get mad if he stayed like that.

"Dad?" He tugged the blonde's sleeve, trying to earn his attention.

And just like that, Giotto opened his eyes in daze and stared at his son, absentmindedly ruffling the boy's hair. "What is it, Fuuta?" His smooth, velvety voice rang in the air, as if the whole world had gone silent just to hear his voice.

Fuuta frowned cutely at his father and bit his lips, pulling off puppy eyes before asking, "Don't you have to do your paperwork? Uncle G will get mad again you know."

His father seemed to blanch at that and straightened himself on the couch using his hands. His messy hair was all over the place and stuck out at the oddest angle after his break down on the couch, but it strangely made him even sexier than usual. Not that the boy knew that.

"I'm just... taking a small break, dear" He smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "Besides, G won't be able to get mad if I break my hand signing paperwork, does he?"

The boy's frown lifted hearing that and giggled childishly. "I'll tell Uncle G that. He'll get you this time."

The blonde pouted, puffing his cheeks. "What? You prefer your uncle than your papa?"

Fuuta laughed seeing his father's expression and he cheekily patted the older man's head. "I'm already seven, Dad. I'm not calling you papa anymore."

Giotto smiled fondly at that. "Yeah. You're already so old." He sniffed and mocked a sad look. "I can still remember the day you were still practicing walking and can only say 'Papa' and 'Mama'–"

He stopped speaking as he mentioned the taboo.

The Vongola Company's boss' eyes hollowed immediately. His smile diminished because of his last word, turning his lips into a depressed looking thin line. He could feel his heart clenching in pain remembering him.

The small boy bit his lips at that. He can already guess what will happen after this. It had happened so often to the point that it was dangerous.

The father's eyes were shadowed, lips thinning even more as their happy memories resurfaced in his mind. He'd tried so hard to forget the brunet he loved, and still loves, with all his heart. The mother to their off spring and also his wife, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He's not exactly a woman. But he _is _the 'woman' in their relationship. His captivating caramel eyes, his sweet and serene smile he loved so much, and his laughter; everything about that man is lovable. He only loves him, and only him.

He still remembered the day they started dating. Tsuna was just an innocent sixteen-year-old who worked in the convenience store and he was a nineteen-year-old who was already the boss of a well-known company. Their first meeting was just like those cliché encounters in an overly-romanticized movie. But even so, he still fell in love at first sight with brunet.

Since then, he had asked the boy out for lunch or any other thing and their relationship had gotten better and better and they had gone out. It had been smooth like that until one day, he decided to take their relationship into marriage. Tsuna was surprised but he was very happy. Everything just flew after that and since then, let's just say; Giotto had fun every day (both in the innocent and the sensual meaning). And one day, the brunet came back from work (he still insisted to work in the convenience store sometime) with a small baby in hand.

He was shocked and almost exploded at the thought that his 'wife' was knocked up by a random man (forgetting the fact that he was a guy and a guy can't get pregnant. Even the thought of the brunet hitting on a girl never crossed his mind. He was too innocent to do something like that). But Tsuna had calmed him down and said that he found the small baby abandoned in a trash bin near the convenience store. The way he explained it made the blonde cringe. Tsuna was scary when angered and he certainly was angry that such an innocent creature was left alone in a stinky trash bin.

Given that, they adopted the baby and took him in as their child. The three had been anything but sad. It was the happiest moments in their life.

But... he bit his lips, making blood trail down from his lips, showing just how hard he bit his lips. He ignored his son's cries not to bite his lips. But he just can't help it. He was just so desperate to have the brunet back in his arms. The memories didn't help in the slightest bit. It just made him even more anxious.

He forced a smile upon his face as he excused himself from his son. He'll be locking himself up again for a while.

He threw himself on the king sized bed when he arrived in his room and immediately buried his face in his pillow, crying his heart out silently.

He was hopelessly desperate to get the brunet back to him. But he knew. Tsuna wouldn't accept him easily. He just did something very, _very bad_. And he'd hurt Tsuna so bad that it hurt him too.

With that circling thought, he fell asleep while clutching the photo frame under the pillow tightly; the photo of him, Tsuna and Fuuta playing happily on the field of flower.

* * *

><p>It was summer holiday, and the air was hot enough to melt hard candies in thirty seconds flat under the sunshine. The sun was shining way too bright for the day and some crickets were heard cricking from somewhere. No one was seen on the street as everyone stayed at home to keep themselves from getting killed by the heat.<p>

Tsuna fanned himself as he stood by the cashier. Customers are rare when the heat is to this extent. But there are still people who come to buy ice cream, ice cubes or basically anything cold. Fortunately their freezer had not broken yet, so they got to produce some money.

His custom convenience store's shirt was now damp with sweat. His hair was also wet with sweat and it glued to his face uncomfortably. Even after soaking his hair and shirt, his sweats still trickle down stubbornly as if saying that 'that's not enough'.

The brunet zoned out, thinking about the most random things on Earth, when suddenly the door to the manager's office was opened. He turned to it, having nothing to do, and saw his best friend in high school step out of the air conditioned room with his usual grin. Though it seems a little bit strained than usual.

"Sorry, Tsuna. You have to work when it's like this." The tall man apologized, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly at the brunet. "The other also wanted to take a break so I don't have any choice but to ask you."

Tsuna smiled at him and shook his head. "It's okay. I was about to go here and return to work as fast as I can. I need some money for food anyway."

Takeshi's eyes seemed to flash with pain and worry at that. "Tsuna... Why don't you just use the money Giotto gave you? For sure, it could at least feed you for ten months and even more..." He had tried to persuade the brunet to use the money Giotto had given to him through credit card. The blonde had sent money to him every month on the same day and hour, and the zeroes were already enough to make people drool. He was desperate enough to get his _ex_-wife to at least have a proper living even without him around. But Tsuna is still... Well, you know, angry and he had offered for him to take the credit card Giotto had given him, threatening that he will throw it if he doesn't accept. But fortunately, he somehow managed to get the brunet to keep it.

Even after they separated, Giotto still wanted to apologize and go back together, but Tsuna doesn't seem to like the idea after what he had done. Of course, he was also angry at the blonde. But at least he did apologize and give the brunet a living, even though the latter refused to use it. He could at least use that to eat, he was losing his weight again and it really hurt the manager to see that.

Tsuna was just too honest, saying that it was not his money. If only he would accept what was given to him, he would also give the brunet money and some food. But he would refuse for sure. He was just that type of person.

Tsuna's eyes were shadowed; his jaw seemed to clench remembering his ex-husband. Just the mention of his name was enough to make waves of memories swimming in his mind; memories that could make a thousand swords piercing through his heart. Yes, he loves him. He loved Giotto, and still is. But his patience will run out sooner or later.

His anger and sadness had piled up since the start of their marriage and Giotto had not even realized that. It had reached its boiling point just two months ago; and he finally asked for a divorce.

When he said that through the phone, Giotto had stormed away from an important party to their mansion by driving crazily on the street, crashing into everything on his way, and made his Maserati full of dents that it almost became an unrecognizable piece of metal by the time he arrived.

When he ran into his mansion, he saw that he's already packed his things and Giotto had taken all measures to stop him, like telling guards to stop him and so on. He was desperate enough to the point of making traps all around the mansion so he won't get out, but he still managed somehow. He just can't take it anymore. It was all too much.

The first thing he did when he was out of the mansion was submitting a divorce form to the court. He'd gotten Giotto's sign. That was proof that Giotto wasn't really paying attention at home, and to him.

And before Giotto even knew it, they were officially divorced as stated by the court. Fuuta had been left in Giotto's care because he has more money to support the boy than him. He was sad about that, but he was still happy he could be freed of the pressure. He knew that Giotto will surely take care of him.

Even though money had been problem since he left, it's okay. He had gone through that kind of lifestyle even before Giotto arrives on his doorstep and he has a dependable friend like Takeshi to support him.

He stayed silent hearing his friend's statement, trying to control his feeling. He doesn't want break down now, he's still working. He can cry all he wants at home later.

When he finally managed to get a grip of himself, he turned to the ex-baseball player and smiled. Though, the pain his eyes and smile showed didn't alleviate the manager's worry at all. "I can earn my living on my own, Takeshi. Sorry for worrying you."

Yamamoto sighed at his friend's stubbornness and stared at him helplessly. "You're torturing yourself you know."

His statement was met with silence and Yamamoto shook his head. _Well, at least he is better now_, he thought.

A month ago, the brunet had broken down after the divorce and even the smallest bit of implication about Giotto would make him cry for hours. Even though it was him that was asking for a divorce, he was in dilemma because his heart is still calling out for the blonde while his physic and mind are tired of the pressure.

"I'll be going back inside then," he called out.

Tsuna replied with a small hum, continuing to zone out about something unknown.

Yamamoto then went inside, closing the door to his back. '_Really, those two are masochists. It was obvious they want to go back together. Guess, the situation won't let them.' _He sighed before he looked over the vegetable list on his desk.

* * *

><p>Fuuta strolled down the corridor, making his way toward his uncle's office which he had become acquainted with. When he reached the destined door, he knocked politely. The voice of his uncle was heard from the other side, saying for him to come in. He stood on his tiptoes, reaching up to the knob, and opened the door with all his might, huffing in relief when it finally opened.<p>

There was G, sitting on his office chair and seemed to have a problem with a certain paper. He looked like he was ready to murder the piece of paper. But remembering he has visitor, his red eyes left the poor paper and looked up to his guest. He was surprised to see his boss' son standing there with his infamous puppy eyes.

He dropped the (damned) paper and gestured for the boy to come closer. Fuuta complied and walked over quietly.

The moment he was close enough, the boy jumped on him, hugging his belly almost desperately. The little boy then raised his face to look at his expression, peering up at the man while saying, "Uncle G, Dad is locking himself up again."

Hearing that, G sighed, running his hand through his hair in exasperation and patted the boy's head absentmindedly to tell him that it's okay. "Is that so?" The boy nodded, "then I'll try to drag him out of it."

The boy stayed silent, retracting his hands, and waited for the man to do something. The redhead's eyes narrowed slightly at the gesture.

The two idiots are too engrossed in their own petty affairs that they didn't notice the change in their son. He was also suffering from the divorce. Why couldn't they notice it? The Fuuta that was so active and cheerful suddenly grew quiet and prefer to stay at home than to go on his so-called adventure. Their family was broken, and it hurt him to see all of them suffering from it.

While it _was _true that it all started because of Giotto's fault, he didn't think that it would come to this. It all started since they became an officially married couple.

The high class society Giotto was in couldn't accept Tsuna as his wife and kept on telling Giotto that he should take a woman for an offspring, but his boss merely refused and said that he loved his 'wife'. Just like that, every time Giotto brought Tsuna to one of his parties, without the former knowing, insults were thrown at the brunet. At first, Tsuna didn't seem to mind with all of it and just kept on smiling when Giotto was nearby. If only it was left to that, then everything wouldn't come to this.

As neither Giotto or Tsuna had broken their relationship just yet, everything just got worse. Giotto who was kept told by the other socialites about their weird relationship had grown the reflex in defense to keep his position and started denying that he was into guy. Once in an interview, he even clearly said that it was all just an act of pity so he took the brunet under his wing. He knew deep down that it will hurt Tsuna. But he had to keep his face and position if he wanted his company to stay the way it was, or getting better than it was. There was just no other way around it.

It went on and before his boss realized it, he had gotten used to that and started to pay less attention to his 'wife' at home. Tsuna had endured everything for so long, he and Giotto's other friends wondered when will he snaps. And that happened just two months ago. Tsuna was too frustrated about everything that he didn't even think about the divorce thoroughly as long as he was free of the pressure. While Giotto on the other hand started to realize his mistakes and became desperate to apologize and get his 'wife' back. But nothing worked these past months, and now he's locking himself up in agony.

He pulled a deep sigh at that and started making his way toward the door. Light footsteps followed behind him and there was a sudden pull on his sleeve. He glanced at the quiet child by his side and asked, "What is it, Kid?"

Fuuta was silent for a while. Then he looked up again, and used his puppy eyes, "Can you help me with something after this, Uncle G?"

G had a foreboding feeling about this. But those eyes... there's just no way he could resist.

"...Yeah...?" He slapped himself inwardly with the uncertainty showing clearly in his voice. That was certainly not like him. When he looked down to inspect the boy's reaction, he saw the boy was practically _glowing_.

"Thank you, Uncle G!" He giggled, holding his hand with both of his own.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ G thought as he made his way to his boss' room with the boy clutching his hand with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for your hard work for today!" Yamamoto exclaimed, throwing his hands to the air childishly as if to celeberate it. He grinned widely as he did so.<p>

Tsuna couldn't help but smile seeing his best friend's act. "What? It's not something to celeberate about." He said with a small laughter in his voice. That made the raven-haired man to widen his grin from ear to ear.

"Now, now, we should celeberate! It was not an easy feat to work under that kind of heat!" Takeshi declared merrily, patting his head like a kid.

Tsuna chuckled at his friend's antic; he certainly is like an over-grown kid. "It's not like I worked right under the sun." He mumbled, but it was loud enough for the other to hear.

"Anyway how about I treat you for some sushi? What do you say?" He circled his arm around the brunet's neck, exactly like how he did back in high school. His best friend's smile was so contagious since he, too, soon found his mood lifted. Really, without Takeshi, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Ah, sorry. I can't. I've got to go to my next job." He apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head just like Takeshi did that afternoon. Seems like even his habit was contagious.

Yamamoto seemed to pout slightly at that and pried his hand off his shoulder. "Fine. But you should really take care of yourself." Before Tsuna could nod, he continued sharply, "Don't say yes when it's just a lie. Have you eaten dinner yet? It's already past eight pm."

Tsuna closed his mouth before he could protest, knowing Yamamoto would shoot it back. The raven-haired man had grown the habit to worry over him like his mother would in the past. It's kind of funny to see, but it certainly was not fun to be the one on the other end of it. Hesitantly, he answered, "... no?" It sounds more like a question than a statement and Yamamoto face-palmed comically.

Without saying another word, he went inside his store, taking some wrapped onigiris and gave it to the brunet. Knowing what was to come after his action, the man raised his hand to silence the other's protest. "Take these." He lowered his hand and stared into the brunet's uncertain eyes that were looking left and right for an escape route. This just happened way too often for Takeshi to memorize his best friend's body language. But he's not going to let the brunet escape now. He extended the onigiris in his other hand for the brunet to take. "Don't think of this as tips from the manager, think of it as a treat from your best buddy." His grin was back in place as he say that.

Tsuna frowned and looked hesitant to take the food even though his stomach needed it so badly, but with a little prodding from Yamamoto, Tsuna took it.

"I'll be going then." He looked past his shoulder and waved at the raven-haired man in gratitude.

Yamamoto cheerfully waved back almost like an eager child. "Yeah, take care of yourslef! And eat those onigiri!"

Tsuna nodded and as proof, he opened one of it, turning around so the man could see him, and bit the rice. With that, he went away hurriedly.

Yamamoto huffed at the brunet persistent nature, putting his hand on his waist while the other ran through his raven lock. Seriously, one of these days he will tie him up and force him to eat complete meals five times a day to make him gain his weight again. He was just too careless about himself.

He then turned around, intending to go back inside the convenience store when a familiar voice called out to him from the distance. He looked to the opposite way the brunet went to and saw Fuuta running to him happily. "Uncle Takeshi!"

On reflex, he stretched out his hands and caught the boy as he threw himself to him. Fuuta was laughing and he seemed happy; Yamamoto's eyes softened to that. That means Giotto was taking good care of him. That's good, because if he didn't, then he will make sure the next few days Giotto will be too traumatized with baseball to see the sun.

"Yo, Fuuta! How's it going?" He greeted happily, lightly bouncing the small boy in his arms just like he always did. Fuuta giggled at that and hugged the man's neck. "I'm fine, Uncle Takeshi!" He chirped.

Yamamoto grinned at that and patted his head, "That's good. By the way, who's accompanying you?" His eyes went from the boy to the redhead standing idly a foot away from them, waiting for the man or the boy in his arm to introduce him.

Noticing his cue, G stepped closer to them and offered a hand, "I'm G. Giotto's best friend and right hand man." He introduced as his expression remains unreadable.

Yamamoto's eyes sharpened for a while, but it turned back to its usual cheery demeanor the next moment. He changed his hand that was holding Fuuta so he could shake the redhead's hand. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's best friend." He introduced himself and G nodded in acknowledgement.

Fuuta turned to look from him and to the redhead and looked dazed for a while. Then he oh-ed, a light bulb lighting up on his head. He tugged Yamamoto's and G's shirt and the two turned their attention to him, waiting for the boy to elaborate.

"Uncle Takeshi, can you help us with our project?" His eyes were sparkling like an excited little animal. Mildly, he noticed G flinching about something and that gave him a bad feeling. But looking back to the sparkling little animal, the raven-haired man couldn't find it in himself to refuse.

He grinned and ruffled his hair with his free hand. "Sure, what it is?"

Fuuta replied the grin with his own and cupped his uncle's ear with his hands, whispering something.

Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly then he stared at the boy. After the information sunk completely, he grinned widely. "That's a good idea!" he exclaimed, raising his free hand into the air just like he always did when he's excited.

Fuuta also grinned a Yamamoto Takeshi-ish grin. "It is!"

G face-palmed as the two kids chatted animatedly about their project, letting the only adult to groan miserably.

* * *

><p>I know this is kind of alike with Elle Werner, that's why <strong>I have asked her and have gotten her permission.<strong>

To my on-going story readers, think of this as compensation for not updating for a while. This should just take about two or three-shots, hopefully.

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

><p>In Vongola mansion's beautiful rose garden, a man sat on a circular table as he sipped the green tea in his hand, watching the nature and the painting-like scenery. There were roses everywhere with all variety of colors stretching from one end to another end of the garden. Some are still in the form of buds while most others already bloomed fully, the dews making it shone under the sun.<p>

Just next to the roses' shrubs, there were wild bushes that separated the garden and the yard. If one looked close enough, there were eyes in the bushes' holes; two pairs of cheery brown eyes and a pair of irritated red eye.

"So," the sharp brown eyes on the left started, glancing at the other pair of eyes with child curiosity, "We have to catch your other uncles to do the plan?" The deep, cheery voice indicated that he was Yamamoto Takeshi, the convenience store's manager.

"Yeah, we need as many people as we can get." The round brown eyes in the middle replied with mocked seriousness, "Because this is our ultimate plan!" His childish voice hinted that he was indeed Fuuta di Vongola.

The red eyes on the right rolled his eyes, "Can't we just ask him normally? I'm sure Asari wouldn't mind helping us if it was about Giotto." It was just painfully obvious that he was the grumpy G, Giotto's right-hand man.

The two pair of brown eyes exchanged glances then they looked at the red eyes with pouting eyes. "You're no fun." Both said in unison.

A tic mark appeared over the red eyes, "I'm sorry that I'm not a kid."

"Anyway," The round, doe eyes in the middle intercepted, "We have to catch him before he could scream 'rape'."

The brown eyes on the left and the red eyes on the right stared at the middle pair of eyes incredulously."Did you just…" G trailed off, not knowing how to put it into words.

The doe eyes blinked. "What? Dad told me that if someone tried to catch you, immediately scream 'rape'. I don't know what it means though" He trailed away, recalling what his father _always_ told him.

"_You hear me, Fuuta?" He raised his forefinger to Fuuta's face in warning for him to listen, face extremely serious that one would think it involved life and death. "If someone come closer to you and looked creepy, you should immediately run away and scream rape!"_

"He said it was something about self-defense…" The boy said again, sounding like he was only talking to himself. He was too engrossed in his thinking that he didn't feel the brief moment of killing intent overflowing from his left. Though, G did realize it and was now shivering, _'Giotto, you just dug your own grave.'_

"Eh? Is that so, Fuuta-kun?" Takeshi closed his eyes as he grinned. Though the added honorifics and stiff-cheerfulness could only fool the kid, not the esteemed right-hand man of the Vongola Company. He could feel the subtle killing intent creeping its way over to him and circling around him teasingly and creepily.

"A-Anyway," G cut off, as if trying to stop the killing intent from choking him. He certainly didn't want to piss the manager even more. He still wants to have his boss in one piece, thank you very much. "What's the plan?" He asked, looking between the manager and the boy hesitantly.

Fuuta hummed for a while and the two waited patiently. Minutes passed by and the boy was still thinking. After about fifteen minutes later, the boy looked ready to cry. "I don't know, Uncle G…"

The other two fell animatedly. Takeshi let out an awkward laugh while G face-palmed. It looks like even Giotto's careless and prompt acts seemed to influence him too.

The right-hand man then sighed and scratched his head in exasperation. "Well, since you don't have any plan, we'll do this my way, get it?" The redhead asked, more like ordered them.

The two pairs of brown eyes exchanged glances again, the ones on the left seemed to ask the middle ones for answer, and the boy sighed. "Okay…"

"Then," G stood from behind the bushes, brushing away the leaves and the twigs that were stuck on his hair and clothes. "Get up and let's ask him."

The other two who were still hiding under the bushes looked at each other again for the nth time that day and sighed in unison. "He is no fun."

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p>"So, that's what we are planning to do." G closed as he sat back on the couch, quite tired catching all these maniacs. The boy sitting on his side mimicked his expression and also sat back on the couch. Even G's scary scowl turned into a pout when it's on the boy's face. Takeshi laughed lightly from beside him and patted his head; he's reminded of Tsuna every time he saw Fuuta pout so cutely, purposefully or not.<p>

"I understand your aim, but why involve us in this?" Daemon asked, raising a brow in suspicion.

Lampo yawned; slumping on the lounge's back, and lazily stared at them. "Do as you wish. The great Lampo don't want get into trouble with you people."

Asari and Knuckle frowned at them, not understanding why they wouldn't lend their help. "Why not? It'll surely cheer Giotto up." Asari said, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Alaude on the other hand stayed quiet and seemed to deadpan; not even a grunt was out of his mouth.

"Forget it. Giotto will forget about Tsuna sooner or later anyway. He'll move on and we'll just have to bear with him for a while." The melon-head stated, waving his hand in a dismissing gesture. Lampo and Alaude (even though begrudgingly) seemed to agree with him.

"Come on, this is for Giotto! Do you want to see him keep suffering?" Asari asked, trying to placate them to help.

"Actually, yes." Daemon replied without guilt. "I don't have time to play with kids. I have more important matters to attend to." He walked to the door of the meeting room as he spoke, intending to leave the room. Lampo also got up from the sofa, mumbling something about 'going back to sleep' and Alaude straightened himself with obvious intent on leaving.

Asari and Knuckle also stood up from the lounge, ready to stop them from leaving, but Fuuta actually beat them to it. He was already standing in front of the door before them, eyes shadowed by his bang.

Daemon narrowed his eyes threateningly, "Get out of the way, kid." He threatened, arching his brows in distaste.

Fuuta bit his lips and not long after, hiccups came out from his mouth. His shoulders shook as he clenched his fist, trying his hardest to muffle his sniffle. Daemon stepped back cautiously.

"How… How could you say that?" The boy uttered, his usually cheerful voice sounded so sad that it made everyone's heart clenching in guilt for making it like that. Even Alaude seemed to frown in worry although only slightly.

"P-Papa will never forget mama! T-They will– they will surely go back together again! Even if you won't help, I will– I will– " Fuuta couldn't continue what he wanted to say because his crying went uncontrollable. Sobs racked through his entire body as he curled himself into a ball, hugging his knees tightly.

Daemon's eyes twitched slightly. Even without turning around, he could feel the accusing glares directed toward his back by the kid's allies.

"Giotto won't be pleased if he found out that you made his son cry." Knuckle shook his head with pure sympathy and pity, tracing a cross over his shoulder's and head. "May God bless your soul."

Daemon paled at that. He remembered one time when a random passer-by accidentally bumped the boy, making him drop his strawberry ice cream, and made the sandy-haired boy cry. Giotto almost killed the poor soul, leaving him half-dead and in coma, before handing him to Vindice as a prisoner in a lower class than the Vindice's well-known convict, Rokudo Mukuro. Before he did that though, the doctor predicted that the poor guy won't wake up forever.

He shuddered remembering Giotto's hateful and enraged look when he was twisting the unnamed man's arm in an odd angle. He seemed like he was enjoying the guy's scream of pleads as maniacal grin stretched over his lips. After that, he and Alaude never doubted their boss' sadisticness ever again.

"I'm calling Giotto." G said as he fished out his phone out of his pocket, face a shade paler than it usually was as he recalled the same thing Daemon and the other had in mind. Daemon flinched. He was immediately on the redhead's side, clutching the hand that was holding the tool of evil that will send him spiraling down to Hell and back.

"I'll help!" The melon-head exclaimed, glaring at the redhead. "I'll help, dammit!"

A cushion met his face as he said that, and it hit him hard enough that it almost broke his nose. "I'm sure you know of something called language, sir." The raven haired man, Takeshi as G introduced before, said in a low tone threateningly.

Alaude and Lampo wisely chose to help after seeing Takeshi's rare glare. They could literally see the dark aura emanating from the man when he glared at the melon-head.

Fuuta perked up when he heard the three agree, his sobs quieted down considerably. "You will help?" He asked and the three nodded.

Almost immediately, the boy cheered up, bouncing around the room like an excited bunny. "Yay!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands to the air.

Everyone sweat-dropped_, 'It's hard to believe that he was the boy that cried just now…'_ The adults stayed silent and waited for the boy's high to wear off and ready to tell them the plan.

* * *

><p>Giotto opened his eyes and peered around the dark and cold room, only the moon that shone through the curtain that gives a little lighting to the room so he could see the outlines of the furniture in his bed room. He strangely felt really small being alone in his huge room.<p>

The blond boss sighed into the pillow; he could still feel the dampness of his tears soaking it possibly hours ago. After a while, he got up, sitting on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands in depression.

If it was in the past, Tsuna would be the one to wake him up with a smile on his face. And lots of persuading will happen to get him out of bed, but in the end he will pull Tsuna to cuddle with him and/or do 'Fuuta-making' activities, if you know what I meant…

Now though, he felt really empty every time he woke up alone in a dark room, on an empty, cold bed.

He stayed in that position for a long time, reminiscing about Tsuna, Tsuna, and Tsuna…

Everything seemed to dull when the brunet was not around; everything is darker and colder. It's like his sun was robbed off him and he was left alone in the darkness.

He sighed deeply for the nth time.

He remembered G coming a few hours ago to drag him out of his room, but he reasoned that he was just sleeping. He could still remember what his best friend said that late afternoon.

"_Stop acting like this, Giotto." G said as he stood by the bed where the blonde was burying his face, almost like he was trying to suffocate himself to death. The Vongola boss hummed into his pillow, sounding like he didn't care._

_G sighed and ruffled his messy pale red hair in exasperation as he helplessly stared at his boss' back. "You're making Fuuta worry, you stupid dolt." He said; no real insult inserted in his tone. Giotto said something into his pillow again and G shook his head, choosing to leave the blond boss to his own device._

"_I'm sorry…" That was really all he could say._

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt really bad for ignoring his son's feeling, but he felt bad himself. How could he cheer up his son when he was a wreak himself?

He drowned himself in guilt; now not only had he made his wife suffer, but he also made his son worried. He could imagine Tsuna scolding him for making Fuuta worry about his well being.

A small, rueful chuckle left his lips at that.

Too bad Tsuna won't be scolding him anymore. Actually, he'd be surprised if he would even give him a glance. The brunet's hurt expression _**that day**_ was just too… painful that it almost made the blonde cry every time he remembered it.

The Vongola boss ran his hand through his hair and lied on his back while closing his eyes, beating himself with pity and guilt all over again.

As he did that, he heard the double door to his room clicking and light invaded the room slightly from the now open door, lighting up one corner of the room. He raised his head slightly to see who it was; it was Fuuta.

The blonde pulled off his brightest smile that could practically glow in the dark and sat on the edge of the bed again. He patted the place beside him, gesturing for the boy to come closer and sit down. The boy complied and sat beside his father, head hanging down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The father asked, ruffling the boy's sandy hair with a small smile on his face. The silkiness and the smell of the boy's hair really reminded him of Tsuna, but he dismissed the thought quickly. He didn't want to look pitiful in front of his son. He then reached out to his night stand and turned on the lamp sitting there to give them a little light in the dark.

His son looked up. "Well, I…" he said hesitantly, as if contemplating about something. "I want to go to the amusement park…" He continued sulkily.

Giotto blinked at the sudden request. Thinking about it for a while, he smiled and kissed the boy's hair tenderly. "Well, I also need a little break. I'm sure G wouldn't mind."

Fuuta's eyes brightened up and he hugged his father tightly. "Really?" The father nodded.

"Thank you, dad!" He exclaimed happily as he giggled.

Giotto smiled outwardly but was sweating buckets inwardly. _'I wonder if G will really let me…'_

* * *

><p>Tsuna turned off the stove and served his meal on a plate. It was just left over from yesterday but it should still be okay to eat. The brunet then put the pan to the sink, noting inwardly it to wash it after he ate, and sat down, softly muttering 'Ittadakimasu' before eating. But before he could lift his bowl, he heard a knock resounding from his door.<p>

Tsuna glanced at the clock and noted that it was already nine past ten pm.

'_Who would visit at this hour?_' He thought as he put down his chopsticks and went to open the door.

Tsuna blinked and tilted his head to the side curiously seeing Yamamoto standing there with a bright-as-sun grin. "Yo, Tsuna!" He greeted cheerfully.

Tsuna, despite not knowing why the other man was there, smiled and asked, "What's wrong, Takeshi?"

Yamamoto's grin stretched from ear to ear when he asked that and replied, "Well, today I won an amusement park ticket. So, I was thinking of giving it to you. You worked too hard lately and I think you need the refreshment more than me. How about it?" He offered, holding out the ticket to him eagerly.

Tsuna frowned and looked like he wanted to refuse, but Takeshi added a desperate 'please' along with puppy eyes after that. He sighed and took the ticket from the manager's hand. He smiled slightly and said, "Thanks, I guess."

Yamamoto grinned and excused himself. Before he got out of the view though, he turned back and shouted. "You better go tomorrow, okay?! I will kick you out of the store if you come to work tomorrow!" He threatened with a dazzling smile and ran from the vicinity, ignoring Tsuna's neighbor that almost threw a frying pan at him.

The brunet looked at the ticket in his hand with conflicted feeling and sighed, _'Well, it won't hurt to go… I will get kicked out if I come to the store anyway.'_ He thought.

His eyes then saddened as he continued, _'It's too bad I have to go alone.'_

As he thought about that, the memory of him, Giotto and Fuuta going to the amusement park two years ago resurfaced in his mind. But he immediately shook it off and went back inside his house to eat, trying his best to block the memory out of his mind and ignoring his stinging heart.

* * *

><p>'<em>He really did let me…<em>' The blonde thought as he stood in front of the amusement park's gate, holding the excited Fuuta in one hand. People buzzed past him with happy faces and chattered loudly about what they would ride. He also saw some families coming in and out and a few couples holding hands romantically.

Giotto's eyes saddened at that. Maybe it was not such a good idea to go here, because he remembered; it was the amusement park he once brought Tsuna to. It was to celebrate their anniversary and he wanted to surprise Tsuna. The brunet once said to him that he really wanted to go to the amusement park but he never could so he brought him that day. He also remembered that they kissed at the Ferris Wheel and… and… he proposed–

'_Damn!'_ He ruffled his hair to get rid of the fond memory, because he'll cry for sure if he kept reminiscing about it. He went here to cheer his son up, not to make him more worried than he already is!

He glanced to his side and smiled seeing Fuuta glow in happiness, _'He looked happy.'_

"Let's go in, dad!" Fuuta exclaimed, pulling the blonde's sleeve impatiently toward the gate. Giotto smiled sheepishly, "Hai, hai." With that, Fuuta dragged his father in.

"What do you want to ride?" The blonde asked as they walked.

Fuuta hummed for a while. "I… I want to ride the Merry-go-round! And then, and then, I want to go to the teacups and then the bumping cart and then–" He exclaimed cheerfully, pointing toward the rides he mentioned one by one.

Giotto smiled as he listened and nodded. "Okay, okay."

The sandy-haired boy grinned and then something caught his eyes. "But before that…"

The blonde raised a brow. "What is it?"

Fuuta grinned, "I want to go buy ice cream!"

* * *

><p>'<em>I really did come…'<em> Tsuna thought as he stared up at the amusement park's gate. As expected, there were lots of people bustling about while supporting excited faces of a child.

He sighed in sorrow as he noticed some couple walking past him, but he tried his best to ignore it and entered the park. There were more people inside. But that was to be expected because it was holiday.

Tsuna looked around, confused as to where to go, but after a while looking around, he decided to settle on of the bench. _'It's so hot.'_ He thought briefly before he pulled the hood of his sleeveless jacket over his head to protect him from the sun.

His eyes were trained on the people passing by him and watched each of their expressions.

Then did he just realize that he was alone. Even in a crowd of people like this, he was alone and he felt extremely lonely.

Tsuna's eyes saddened at the prospect and hung his head. _'Fuuta… Giotto…' _

"Ah, excuse me. May I sit here?"

Tsuna looked to the side to the person bending over asking for permission and his eyes widened as the other also widened his eyes in surprise.

That unmistakably spiky, blond hair; those deep, blue eyes; and that face. It was someone he was well acquainted with. It was his ex-husband; Vongola Giotto.

"Tsuna/Giotto…?" Both said in breathy whispers.

They stayed rooted as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to react while also asking their selves what to do.

Their faces were unreadable as they tried to do something to break the silence, but they couldn't move even an inch, too shocked to respond to the situation.

"Dad!" Fuuta's squeaky voice exclaimed and the ex-couple turned their heads to see their boy running to them while holding onto two cones of vanilla and chocolate ice cream. The boy stopped in front of them and tilted his head to the side noticing the person sitting on the bench.

His eyes widened with infinite happiness when he recognized the person and cried out, "Mom! You're here!" _'The plan worked!'_ He cheered inwardly as he stared at his mother and father.

Tsuna snapped back into reality and stared at the boy

His mouth slowly pulled up into a soft smile seeing the happy face and replied, "Hey, Fuuta. It's been a while since I last see you." He ruffled the boy's hair, eyes closed in content as he smiled.

Fuuta nodded excitedly, "Un!"

The sandy-haired boy then looked to his hands and bit his lip, upset with what he saw. "I only bought two…" He pouted, peering up at his mother in guilt. Then he blinked, only now noticing his father standing like an idiot next to them.

A light bulb lit up over his head. "Oh, you can share it with dad. Can you, dad?" He asked the blond, tilting his head to the side and directed his infamous puppy eyes at him.

Giotto flinched and he turned to look at Tsuna to see his reaction. The brunet was throwing his head to the side and his body language showed that he was reluctant seeing him there; moreover share an ice cream with him.

A sword just pierced through his heart when Tsuna didn't spare him another glance and said, "Its okay, Fuuta." The brunet stood up, smiling to the boy. "I was about to go back. You can give that to your father."

Fuuta frowned at that but Tsuna already turned around so he didn't see that. The ex-'wife' then bowed to the blonde without looking at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll be going now." With that he swirled around and started to walk.

Fuuta gasped, "W-wait, Mo–"

"Tsuna!" Giotto yelled, cutting off Fuuta's speech. Tsuna stopped in his track and looked over his shoulder questioningly. Fuuta also looked up to his father, glad that his father stopped him from going.

The brunet frowned, eyes showing nothing but displeasure and sadness at the blonde. "What is it?"

"A-ah, w-well," Giotto stuttered, feeling guilty seeing Tsuna's expression. His eyes glanced around, looking for what to say. His cheeks reddened slightly as he rubbed the back of his head and then looked at Tsuna in the eyes. "If you're alone, then… Ugh… if you're alone…" He trailed off, not sure what to say. But a small tug on his pants by Fuuta gave him the courage to continue. "How about… going with us?" He asked; eyes full of hope toward the brunet and he was backed up by Fuuta's puppy eyes.

Tsuna glanced at Fuuta and then at Giotto. He seemed unsure what to do but a desperate please coming from Fuuta broke his barrier.

"Okay… I guess."

* * *

><p>So, that was the second chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed. The next chapter should be the last.<p>

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character, but I own the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Okay… I guess."<p>

Fuuta glowed at that and bounced toward him, ice cream given to the blonde in order to hug his mother's leg. "Really? Really?"

Tsuna nodded, a small, unsure smile graced his lips. "Yeah."

Giotto also wasn't sure what to do. But he was certainly happy.

Maybe this was a chance given by God to him to fix his mistake!

He jogged lightly toward his son and soon-to-be-wife-again, face graced with soft smile in content seeing his wife smiling toward Fuuta. Even if the smile wasn't directed toward him, he already felt this happy to see it. It was as if his loneliness these past months was nothing. As he thought, he couldn't survive without Tsuna by his side.

The situation reminded of that fact once again.

"Then, let's get going." He said with soft and hesitant voice, afraid that if he said something wrong, Tsuna would disappear from him once again.

Tsuna looked up to him, his gentle smile transformed into a cautious and dubious frown. "…yeah."

The walk was silent; the adults were busy asking their conscience on what to do while their baby boy was busy eating his ice cream with a large grin on his face. It was awkward right now, but he was confident that his plan will work and his papa and mama will be together again after this.

Something caught his attention from the corner of his eyes and his eyes glinted almost immediately.

"Mom, Dad, look! A shooting booth!"

True to the boy's claim, a shooting booth was there, decorated cutely with colorful ribbons, white and red decoration, and lots of love emoticon. One would think that it was a kissing booth instead of a shooting booth, and it basically stood out like a sore thumb with its gaudy decorations.

"Let's go there!" He exclaimed again, pulling both of his parents' hands.

The adults let out a small happy smile as the boy chattered endlessly about him had been taught shooting by G at home (they must be worried about that, but they just couldn't say no to that eyes). But when their eyes met, the awkwardness before doubled and both looked off to the side, avoiding seeing the other's face.

"W-Welcome, l-love-birds!" The owner of the booth called out. The ex-couple turned to see who called them _that_ to retort (more on Tsuna's part, really), but sweat dropped before even the first syllable came out of their mouth.

"G… what are you doing?" Giotto asked, torn between laughing hysterically at G's appearance or to cringe in fear seeing his best friend acting so out of character.

The man, while trying to camouflage by wearing a suspicious big round glasses and mustache, had his bright red hair and infamous tattoo sticking out like an emergency siren that shouted 'Dude, it's me, G!'

The man flinched while sweating buckets, "W-what are you talking about, s-sir? Y-You must have mistaken me for someone else!" He fixed his mustache position hurriedly, "A-Anyway, do try shooting, s-sir! You can give the prize to Tsu– your spouse here!"

"You just said Tsuna."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. That must have been your imagination."

Before Giotto could retort, Tsuna cut them both off, tone firm and strict.

"I'm not his wife anymore, G."

The comical atmosphere immediately turned gloomy; G and Giotto gulped while Fuuta looked especially panicked. It was going so well!

"M-Maa, i-in any case," G tried carefully, like checking the water temperature whether it will burn his feet or not. "You should try to shoot it out!"

Giotto complied, ignoring his momentary shivers hearing G trying to cheer up the atmosphere like Asari.

The world must have ended.

"You have three shots! Make sure you give me your bestest shots!" G had a smug grin on his face when he said that, which irritates Giotto, _a lot._ He was just a little bit off with the timing back then because his hyper intuition gave him a headache, (turned out that a thug had slipped behind their back and tried to kill them. They were still kids, good times) but still even with that he was still only second to G! (Until now he still insisted that G must have done something to the trigger for it to be so hard to pull.)

Two shots went off and the teddy bears fell off the counters. He gave G a haughty smirk but lost it when the red head still got that grin on his face.

"Try shooting that one." He pointed to the life-sized teddy bear sitting on the highest rack.

Giotto smirked in reply, gaining back his confidence. "I'm gonna erase your beloved tattoo with this, G"

"Please do it before you swore something, sir"

Giotto shot the teddy and easily hit the huge teddy. But the unexpected happened, the wooden rack suddenly gave out under the teddy and hit the wooden poles that supported the booth.

Everything happened so fast. Tsuna hugged Fuuta the moment he saw the pole collapsing and Giotto hugged them both out of instinct, protecting them from the falling stand. The people passing-by gasped and watched the event play out in shock.

_'__It takes so long for the pain to be delivered.'_ Giotto mused after a while and he still hadn't felt anything. When he still hadn't felt the pain, he opened his eyes.

He was surprised to see that the stand had not fallen on them but around them, and more surprisingly, the ribbons that were on the booth had also fallen from its place and wrapped around them, as if to tie them up once again.

He looked at Tsuna, who blushed immediately knowing the position they were in. "L-Let me go!" He looked so cute blushing like that. It felt so long since the last time he'd seen him like that. He thought in daze. He didn't take off his hands off him but instead tightened his hold, whispering gently to the brunet's ear, "Tsuna…"

"Ehem…" The amusement park's staff interrupted. "I'm sorry to disturb the moment, but are you okay, sirs?"

Tsuna's blush darkened and immediately peeled off Giotto's hands from him. "Y-Yeah, we were fine." Fuuta looked like he was holding back his squeal seeing the sweet moment, but glared at the staff for interrupting it.

Giotto's face was unreadable as he stared at his hands that were wrapped around Tsuna. After a moment or so, he finally turned to the staff; his blue eyes glowing like sapphire with ice-cold rage. "Yes, we are fine. Thank you for your concern." His tone was cold and clipped, and the staff shivered feeling the glares directed at him. He even felt extra glares from behind the bushes. But that shouldn't be impossible.

"I-I see. Then we will immediately take care of this." The man called his friends and cleaned up the mess.

Giotto grumbled under his breath, muttering and cursing incoherently, before turning to Tsuna and Fuuta, bright smile in place. "Let's go to another place."

Fuuta and Tsuna nodded; the latter couldn't look at him in the eyes and had light blushes coloring his cheeks.

"I wonder where did G disappear to…?" Giotto mumbled as they walked.

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck does it take so long for you to transport me, you damn-illusionist?!" The red head cursed, kicking toward the man's direction as his hands were both being held by Asari and Takeshi.<p>

"Maa, maa, at least you are not injured."

"Not injured, my shit! I got a huge bump on my head now!" G retorted, cursing off endlessly and caught people attention.

"Nufufufu, its fun seeing you acting so cheerful. You must do it often." The melon-head said, mocking smirk adorning his face.

It took a while for both Asari and Takeshi to calm the ruckus down.

When they do, Takeshi spoke, "Asari-san, we have to get ready in our position. I received a text from Lampo. They should be heading there."

Asari nodded. "Understood. You two, don't fight too much or Fuuta will cry."

The two rain left soon after, laughing inwardly as the melon-head and pink-head stiffened their posture understanding the threat.

* * *

><p>It was as awkward as it could have been.<p>

The air was much more uncomfortable than when G found his doujinshis collection under the red-head's bed. (G noted to himself to never _ever_ forget locking his room before he went out. He didn't even want know why the hell Giotto hid his doujinshis under his bed.) Even Fuuta looked like he didn't know what to do; or more like he was looking for something.

He was looking for the sign. Sign that the next spot was ready for them.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for him to see his other uncle, Lampo, waving at him from behind the bush.

He tugged at his father's pants. "Dad, I'm hungry." He whined, puppy eyes mode: on.

Giotto blinked before looking at his watch. "Oh yeah, it's lunch already. Do you have anything you want to eat, Fuuta, Tsuna?"

The latter flinched. He still looked off to the side, refusing to see the blond. "I-I'm not hungry." To contradict with his statement, his stomach growled loudly.

The silence after that was the most humiliating moments in his life. And the bark of laughter after that was just second to that. (Though Fuuta's was cute, Giotto laughing at him was just plain embarrassing.)

When the laughter finally died down, Giotto wiped nonexistent tears from his eyes and grinned, "How about some sushi?"

Fuuta brightened up. "Yay! I wanna eat Tuna belly!" _'Dad's Hyper Intuition sure is sharp.'_ The boy thought inwardly.

Tsuna on the other hand looked torn. He'd like to refuse. Because… well, you know why.

Even with Tsuna's obvious reluctance, after the booth thing the blond's confidence had sky-rocketted. He still felt the "love" for him that was radiating around Tsuna (Gosh, he's starting to sound like Luce!) and he was sure he could get him back to him. Not to mention, he was sure his guardians (and possibly Fuuta) were planning something to get them back together.

He'll follow their plan… somehow.

"It's decided then." Tsuna didn't say anything but followed them. His face looked uncomfortable with the whole thing though. He was uncomfortable being treated so… kindly like this.

His eyes were shadowed, fist clenched. _'I still can't forgive him'_

They were silent throughout the walk with Fuuta occasionally remarking about the rides, but it was much more comfortable than the silences they've met before. And not long after, they arrived at the amusement park's sushi shop, Asazushi [1]. The place looked quite crowded but not to the point that it was uncomfortable.

After they settled on the counter with Fuuta in between, the two adults were surprised to see the chefs.

"Takeshi/Asari…?" Tsuna and Giotto said respectively, dead-panning seeing their best friends handling the fishes expertly. They had to admit they were good though.

"Oh, Tsuna, Fuuta! Welcome!" Yamamoto exclaimed, grinning cheerfully, "and Giotto." A certain tone was added to his cheerful voice. He didn't know what it was, but he, without doubt, was frightened by that tone.

"Welcome, Giotto, Tsuna and Fuuta!" Asari chirped. "I met Takeshi just a while ago and we just hit it up like an old friend! I didn't know that you know Tsuna though, Takeshi."

Yamamoto's reply was just his Yamamoto-ish grins. "I also didn't know you that you know Giotto, Asari-san."

The rains laughed heartily, ignoring the exasperated look their best friends supported. "Well, we just happen to know how to make sushi so we decided to fill in. I still think Yamamoto's sushi is better though."

"Maa, don't flatter me."

The two looked dumbfounded seeing the two's closeness, Fuuta was the only one enjoying the Tunas.

Well, they did have the same personality, so it shouldn't come as a big surprise. But it was such a coincidence for them to meet her, and it was also such a _coincidence_ that they met them there.

Yamamoto looked to the kitchen behind him before grinning sheepishly.

"So you really come." He walked to Tsuna and offered him some Tuna bellies. "By the way, you like these, don't you? Eat up!"

Tsuna, feeling comfortable around Yamamoto, smiled and nodded. "Yeah," his smile turned sheepish, "I don't have money, though."

Giotto looked like he wanted to reply to that, but Yamamoto beat him to it. "C'mon, we're buddy! I can treat you to some! It's been a while since we last eat together anyway. The boss can just cut half of my salary."

Tsuna frowned. "You can't do that. You worked so hard for this."

"Nah, I'm fine." Yamamoto dismissed. "Anyway, eat up. I'm paying, and I insist."

The brunette bit his lips but with a small prompt from the raven-haired man, Tsuna started to eat while chatting lightly with his best friends, laughing once in a while when the man joked randomly.

Invisible to the two happy best friends, a certain blond was burning with jealousy. The snapped-chopsticks in his hand were enough proof to that.

Meanwhile, Fuuta was giggling watching the drama as he enjoyed the never ending sushi his uncle served. Life is good for the young boy.

The talk continued and it didn't seem like it will end soon. One time, the ink-haired man patted Tsuna's head affectionally (in the point of view of a jealous husband) and Asari chided him for making a crack on the counter. Not being able to vent it on the poor counter, Giotto's second chopsticks snap when Takeshi said a pick up line and made Tsuna blush. The blond didn't want to wait for his third chopstick to snap. He quickly finished his sushi and wiped his mouth with napkin before giving Asari some cash and pulling Tsuna's hand, going out of the shop.

"Hey, Giotto! Let me go! It hurts!" the brunet cried, trying to pry his hands out of the blond's vice grip.

The Vongola boss didn't pay any attention to it and kept dragging the brunet. When they finally reached the park side of the amusement park, he finally let go, turning to Tsuna to look at him. The brunet was close to tears when he rubbed his red wrist, and guilt suddenly hit him like a lead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, taking Tsuna's hands into his. "I'm sorry…I was… jealous of him. He could talk freely with you. It hurts me to realize that I'm not someone you're comfortable with anymore." He placed Tsuna's hands on his forehead as he bended down slightly, ashamed to see the brunet's face.

There was silence for a while, the buzzing sound of lives around the park was ignored as the two stayed in their own world.

"Takeshi is just a friend," Tsuna started, slowly taking back his hands from Giotto's clutch. "He is my best friend since forever." Tsuna smiled at him when he looked up. "He helped me a lot when you were busy keeping up with your appearance. He'd helped me a lot more than you think to survive all this time before I even met you, so I think it's reasonable for me to be comfortable around him. Not you are in any position to be jealous to someone I'm close with or to interfere with my life."

Giotto stayed silent. All of those are true; he couldn't say anything to deny them and he didn't want to make excuses either. "Yes, those were true. I was a jerk who didn't think anything about your well-being. But now it is different." His eyes were brimmed with determination. "I swear I will protect you this time, so give me a second chance." He pleaded.

Tsuna shook his head. "I've given you more than a second chance. You have wasted your third, fourth, fifth, sixth, I have lost count of it."

"Then let's restart from the start." Giotto smiled, offering hand to him. "This is the place where it all starts, so it will be a nice place to restart it all."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake<span>**

"Haha, they were so into it that they forgot about you, Fuuta." Takeshi joked, patting the boy's head.

Fuuta nodded. "I think it is better that way, though. Uncle Daemon is next, so I prefer to stay out of it."

Asari nodded. "Good choice. Anyway, I'm sure G is finished placing the cameras around."

"Then let's watch!" Fuuta and Takeshi exclaimed in unison, pulling out bags of popcorn out of nowhere. Asari could only shook his head.

* * *

><p>[1] In the animemanga it is Takezushi. Just changing it into Asari's

* * *

><p>The next one will seriously be the last. And anyway, I'm sorry for his super crappy chapter! Sorry for the grammar or spelling error. Just point it out if there's anything major.<p>

Review please!


End file.
